


【坤丞】醉酒后的老公

by InsomniaMemo



Category: KC - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniaMemo/pseuds/InsomniaMemo
Summary: 醉酒坤坤在线吃橙子私设坤坤酒量不好
Kudos: 13





	【坤丞】醉酒后的老公

C市一家餐厅的大厅里，喝的烂醉如泥勉强被同学搀着的蔡徐坤迎来了怒气冲冲踏着步子进来的范丞丞

范丞丞看到扒着一个男人肩膀上的人就给气笑了。他走过去对那男人道了声歉后把蔡徐坤接到自己背上后慢吞吞往外走

蔡徐坤好像感受到了两个肩膀的区别，抬起头看到是自家媳妇儿优越的侧脸，也不顾周围有没有人，就在人脖子上使劲嘬了一口，然后看着人脖子上的红印傻笑

范丞丞侧头看到蔡徐坤一脸花痴样的傻笑，没好气的说：“有个对自己酒量一无所知的大猪蹄子喝醉了，现在他宽宏大量的老公准备在回家的路上把他扔在路边”

蔡徐坤嘿嘿嘿的傻笑：“好媳妇儿~别对你老公这么凶狠嘛~那我不是不好意思拒绝同学的盛情好意喝了那么一杯……就一杯红酒而已……”

呼出来的一点酒气直接喷在了范丞丞脖颈处，他缩了缩脖子，又好玩的捏了捏蔡徐坤的脸蛋 蔡徐坤也配合着让他捏，又撒娇般的在他颈窝蹭了蹭

范丞丞被这一套动作震惊不少，震惊之余也想了个整他老公的点子

回到家后范丞丞把蔡徐坤不算温柔的放在床上后就准备实施他“伟大”的整蛊计划。但他刚刚在床边站定着欣赏了下自家老公的美颜后就被蔡徐坤一把拽进了怀里紧紧的锢住

“老婆~我有个同学，，今天带了老婆孩子去……你也给我生个宝宝……好不好？”

范丞丞被他吹在耳边的热气惹得脸发红，只顾着脱离他的怀抱，腿根处那个硬邦邦的物件已经告诉他不今天晚上可能不会很好

“我才不会……生孩子……”范丞丞喘着气挣扎道

可蔡徐坤好像全然听不到了似的，他一只手从范丞丞上衣下摆伸了进去，轻轻挑逗着乳头。另一只手则慢悠悠往他身下探去，在腰窝处四处点火，顺势扒了他的裤子

“宝宝，叫声老公来听听”蔡徐坤用气音伏在范丞丞耳边说，把范丞丞撩的脸又红了几分，却还是倔强着喊：“大猪蹄子蔡徐……呜！”

蔡徐坤见他不听话，手又不安分的伸到他穴口处，手指在后穴周围轻轻揉捏挑逗着，就是不愿意探进去一点，范丞丞却还是不肯开口叫老公。蔡徐坤手又又摸到他身前，轻轻抚摸着小小丞，范丞丞被他摸的舒服，爽的仰起了脖颈，露出了白暂的天鹅颈。蔡徐坤凑上去乘机啃了几口，留下了明显的草莓印

快到高潮时，蔡徐坤坏心眼的捂住了那端口上的马眼，又让范丞丞叫他老公

范丞丞被扔上高潮边缘却又释放不了，只得软软糯糯的叫他“好老公~让我射嘛~”蔡徐坤这才松开手，让他射了出来

范丞丞本以为这已经完事了，蔡徐坤却还是不放过他，手又重新探向身后，在穴口踌躇一会儿后轻轻塞进一根手指。范丞丞一个没忍住呻吟了出来，蔡徐坤温柔的扳过他的脸，和他交换了一个带着酒味湿漉漉的吻

随着后穴里动作的手指的增多，范丞丞呻吟喘息声也越来越重。他都快要忍不住了，身后这人怎么还不动作

范丞丞略带娇羞的推了推身后人肩膀，刚想说话又被带酒气的吻封住了唇。随后后穴里的手指抽出，取而代之的是那粗大炙热的性器。那物件坚定的往甬道深处捅，范丞丞闷哼一声后紧紧的咬住了唇瓣，封住了所以快要溢出的呻吟

等到性器完全埋进了甬道里，蔡徐坤才开始大开大合的抽插着。突如其来的操干。范丞丞被着突如其来一阵抽插激的直接射了出来，一部分白浊溅到了蔡徐坤手上，蔡徐坤倒也不在意一般，递到唇边舔了一下

范丞丞有些羞愤的说：“脏……”

蔡徐坤又吻了吻他脸颊 道：“宝宝的东西怎么会脏呢”身下又狠狠地往深处顶了顶，“宝宝的东西都是甜的”

范丞丞被这情话羞红了脸，却也被后穴里不断顶撞的性器刺激的失了力，只记得在顶撞的间隙用软绵绵的拳头轻轻打了下肆意动作的人

蔡徐坤被打了也不恼，只是拉过小孩的手吻了吻，身下操干的力度也多加重了些

范丞丞被操的软了身子，只能任由蔡徐坤闲下来的两只手在全身上下肆意点火

身前刚刚射过一次的性器又因为身上敏感点的刺激，又颤颤挺立了起来。蔡徐坤又向上察觉到一般，好心的握着范丞丞的手到身前撸动着，没几下就又射了出来

因为高潮带来的刺激，范丞丞后穴不住的缩紧，夹得蔡徐坤很是受用。乘着穴肉收紧的时候深深的操了进去，随后射在了甬道深处

范丞丞本以为这就结束了，刚想起身却被拽住手臂，含着还没拔出的性器就直接坐到了蔡徐坤身上

因为姿势的变化，体内的性器也顶到了更深处的地方，直直的戳在了前列腺上

前列腺带来的刺激让范丞丞整个身子不住的一抖。蔡徐坤倒不给他喘息的机会，抱着他的腰抬起一些，而后又带着他的身子整个往下，每一次的深顶都能让性器精准的压过那敏感点。每次起落都能带给范丞丞无限的快感，让他有些欲罢不能

来回又顶撞了几十下，范丞丞实在受不住快感的刺激，身前的性器已经射过好几次了，蔡徐坤那个还在体内孜孜不倦操干的性器还硬着

保持着头脑清醒的范丞丞为了让自己明天起床后好受一些，主动攀上蔡徐坤的脖颈，把自己被亲的红通通的唇瓣送上去，身后也用力收紧着穴道。蔡徐坤差点把不住精关就这么射出来。但反应过来的蔡徐坤也配合的与范丞丞的唇舌搅动着，一下子操干到最深处后射了出来

范丞丞摸着被内射过两次的小肚子，暗暗发誓下面一个月一定不让蔡徐坤喝酒上床

-End


End file.
